We Can Do So Many Things
We Can Do So Many Things is a Series 5 episode. The episode premiered on Playhouse Disney on October 22, 2007. Plot The Wiggles Show intro. Murray and Henry greet everyone and then have a challenge. Can you run, hop and sing? * Song #1: I Can Do So Many Things Jeff introduces the Captain Feathersword segment where he explores the Sydney Harbor. Sailing Around the World - Anthony and Captain Feathersword are beachside. Captain wants to have a closer look at the Sydney Harbor, so he hops on a jet-ski shaped inflatable tug raft and tours the harbor while Anthony explains the various Sydney landmarks like the opera house, the bridge, the amusement park, shopping area, and other boats. * Song #2: Blow Me Down * Song #3: Lechoo Yeladim - Wiggly Animation Jeff invites everyone to the Wiggly concert. * Song #4: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - concert Murray waves hello. * Song #5: Get Ready To Wiggle - beachside Jeff introduces the next song about joeys jumping on a bed. * Song #6: Five Little Joeys Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Today's letter is S for Skipping! Caterina demonstrates a whole lap. Murray and Anthony introduce Wiggly Animation. * Song #7: Uncle Noah's Ark - Wiggly Animation Anthony and Greg sing the Di Dicki Do Dum song. * Song #8: Di Dicki Do Dum Greg, Murray and Dorothy wave goodbye. After that, Jeff and Henry close the show. Song List #I Can Do So Many Things #Blow Me Down #Lechoo Yeladim - Wiggly Animation #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - Wiggly Concert #Get Ready To Wiggle - Beachside #Five Little Joeys #Uncle Noah's Ark - Wiggly Animation #Di Dicki Do Dum Alternate titles *We Can Do So Many Things (Playhouse Disney title) *I Can Do So Many Things/Get Ready to Wiggle! (Sprout title) Trivia *The name of the episode is similar to the song I Can Do So Many Things. Gallery WeCanDoSoManyThings-Prologue.png|Jeff sleeping WeCanDoSoManyThings-Prologue2.png|Jeff waking up WeCanDoSoManyThings-Prologue3.png|"Hello, here we go. It's The Wiggles Show." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld.png|Jeff in a life-vest WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld2.png|Captain looking through the telescope WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld3.jpg|Anthony and Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld4.png|Captain says he's been seeing the Sydney harbor up-close on the telescope. WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld6.png|"I might head out on the harbor myself." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld7.png|"Off you go on the S.S. Feathersword." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld8.png|"Anthony, unfortunately the S.S. Feathersword's been cleaned." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld9.png|"But I have another piratical vehicle to go across the water." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld10.png|"A surprise piratical nautical vessel to go across the harbor with?" WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld11.png|Captain talks about the surprise piratical nautical vessel. WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld12.png|"Off you go, Captain!" WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld13.png|Captain leaving Manly beach WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld14.jpg|Anthony WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld15.jpg|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld16.png WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld17.png WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld18.png|The Sydney Harbor bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld19.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld20.png|Anthony talking about the Sydney Harbour bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld21.png|Captain water skiing at Sydney Harbour WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld22.png|Sydney Ferry #1 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld23.png|Sydney Ferry #2 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld24.png|Sydney Ferry #3 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld25.png|Captain taking a look around WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld26.png|The Sydney Opera house WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld27.png|Captain waving WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld28.jpg|Sailboats WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld29.png|The lighthouse WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld30.jpg|A flying boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld30.png|A surfer WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld31.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld32.png|Captain pointing to the ANZAC bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld33.jpg|The ANZAC Bridge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld34.jpg|A motor boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld35.png|Captain waving at the people in the motor boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld36.png|The people on the motor boat waving WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld37.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld38.png|A dog on the barge WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld39.jpg|Canoe WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld40.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld41.png|Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld42.png|A ship and a canoe WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld43.jpg|Kaybeanna boat WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld44.jpg|Sydney Fish Market WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld45.png|Devocean Ship WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld46.png|Captain spotting Luna Park Sydney WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld47.jpg|Luna Park Sydney WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld48.png|A ferris wheel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld49.png|Captain riding on the vessel WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld50.png|Sailboat #1 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld51.png|Sailboat #2 WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld52.png|Captain arrives back and Anthony asks him about the harbour. WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld53.png|"Well, Anthony, I've got only one thing to say." WeCanDoSoManyThings-SailingAroundtheWorld54.png|"What's that?" WeCanDoSoManyThings55.jpg|''"Well, blow me down."'' WeCanDoSoManyThings56.jpg|Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down WeCanDoSoManyThings57.jpg|Captain falling down WeCanDoSoManyThings58.png|Captain and Anthony giving thumbs up WeCanDoSoManyThings59.png|"Blow me down." WeCanDoSoManyThings60.png|"Give it your best shot" WeCanDoSoManyThings61.png|"Well, blow me down" WeCanDoSoManyThings62.png|"Give it all you got" WeCanDoSoManyThings63.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings64.png|Katherine, Captain, George and Lucia WeCanDoSoManyThings65.png|Benny, Katherine and Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings66.png|Katherine WeCanDoSoManyThings67.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings68.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings69.png|George WeCanDoSoManyThings70.png|George and Lucia WeCanDoSoManyThings71.png|"Blow me down." WeCanDoSoManyThings72.png|"Give it your best shot" WeCanDoSoManyThings73.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings74.png|"Blow me down." WeCanDoSoManyThings75.png|"Give it all you got WeCanDoSoManyThings76.png|Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings77.png|Lyn and Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings78.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings79.png|Caterina and Benny dancing WeCanDoSoManyThings80.png|Caterina WeCanDoSoManyThings81.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings82.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings83.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings84.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings85.png|Lucia and Dave WeCanDoSoManyThings86.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings87.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings88.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings89.png|Benny and Katherine WeCanDoSoManyThings90.png|Kristy, Benny and Katherine WeCanDoSoManyThings91.png|Kristy and Benny WeCanDoSoManyThings92.png|Lyn WeCanDoSoManyThings93.png|Lyn and Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings94.png|Aido WeCanDoSoManyThings95.png|Aido and Captain WeCanDoSoManyThings96.png|Captain and Caterina WeCanDoSoManyThings97.png|Caterina and Clarky WeCanDoSoManyThings98.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings99.png|Greg singing WeCanDoSoManyThings100.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings101.png|Captain and his crew WeCanDoSoManyThings102.png|"Won't you blow me down?" WeCanDoSoManyThings103.png|Clarky, Kristy, Captain, Caterina and Benny WeCanDoSoManyThings104.png|The pirates blowing Captain Feathersword down WeCanDoSoManyThings105.png|Captain Feathersword falling down at Manly Beach WeCanDoSoManyThings106.png|Captain Feathersword in the water WaterSplashTransition.jpg|Water splash transition LechooYeladim-WigglyAnimationPrologue.jpg|Animated Anthony introducing "Lechoo Yeladim" LechooYeladim-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation: "Lechoo Yeladim" CartoonGregSingingLechooYeladim.jpg|Cartoon Greg singing JeffinTVSeries5ConcertPrologue.png|"Let's all go to the Wiggly Concert" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2004Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterS.png|The letter "S" Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterS2.png|Lucia Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterS3.png|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet: The Skip Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterS4.png|Dorothy doing the skipping dance TheGameoftheYear17.jpg|"Hu-roo." HomeSweetHome20.jpg|"Bye, bye." DorothyinTVSeries5Epilogue.png|Dorothy waving goodbye. "Bye, Everyone!" HenryandJeffinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff and Henry closing the show Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear